Vertigo
by gracelessheart
Summary: One year from today, she'll meet him at Gatwick once again. Although, this time it's different, she just won't know it at the time. But in the very spirit of Emily Prentiss, let's begin with the ending. Morgan/Prentiss.
1. The Ending

**Vertigo**

**Author's Note: **My other multi-chaptered story, _Of Lost Happiness and Lasting Pain, _is on a slight hiatus. I guess that's because I'm still on some kind of overload from the season finale and I need to write something lighter. This will be a short multi-chapter, its format slightly inspired by _(500) Days of Summer _but linear. And in the true words of Emily Prentiss; every ending is also a beginning.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Morgan swiftly grabbed his bag off the conveyor and moved with long strides through the crowd. The flight had made two stops and taken almost twelve hours and to say he was restless would be an understatement.

Summer had apparently reached London as well as D.C. The sun warmed his face through the glass walls as he made his way toward the main entrance, their regular meeting point. The mere thought of seeing her within minutes was enough to put a small smile on his face. It wasn't that long since he was here, still this visit was different. Hell, everything was different now.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice her. But there she was, right under the large digital board announcing departing flights, pacing. The black pencil skirt and white dress shirt told him she came straight from work; he knew Emily hated those skirts and chose pants when she could get away with it.

Unconsciously, he slowed down to just look at her. He had never been amazed by anyone like he was by Emily. And how the course of the past six years had shaped their relationship. She was still pacing, now writing something on her cell phone. Then she suddenly looked up, as if she felt his stare. It wouldn't surprise her if she did. He had come to realize just exactly how synchronized they were. Was it from all the field work together, depending on each other and laying their lives in each other's hands? Or was it simply chemistry, as Garcia claimed it was? Fate...

Now she looked straight at him, the hand holding the phone falling to her side, forgotten. Then she smiled. That wide, dazzling smile that always reflected on his face. Always, even over the grainy webcam over Skype. Still, it was overwhelming to see her in person.

As he walked the remaining few feet, she took a few steps, meeting him halfway. And in that moment he knew exactly how this was going to end. The ending of something old, the beginning of something new. An old cliché but not less of a truth. This visit had a specific purpose, they both knew it. And as he wrapped tightly in his arms, burying his face in her hair, he suddenly knew all the answers to the questions that were the reason for him coming here this time. The decisions he had told himself to make in three months were already made. Maybe even before he flew in.

This summer would be far better than the previous ones.

**Author's Note: **A slightly different prologue. The chapters that follow will answer _your _questions. What is so different with this London-visit? How many times has he been there? And most importantly, what has happened over the past year? This is set after season 8, in other words, next summer.


	2. Two Days

**Vertigo**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your feedback and support. Here's part two, also rather short. And remember, reviews make me write faster.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

–

**2.**

**Two Days**

Emily left on a Friday, almost two weeks after JJ's wedding.

On Sunday , Derek felt like he was already going insane.

The past forty-eight hours had been an emotional turmoil, for all of them, their little family. They all dealt with it in their own ways. There had been tears, anger, disappointment, confusion, hurt. Derek guessed he'd gone through them all by now.

Today had been the first Sunday morning, with the exception of working a case, without their regular early morning workout session. The first Sunday without lunch at that small deli they'd discovered accidentally when they'd on one particular Sunday had been forced to eat somewhere else, since their regular place was being renovated.

He'd turned off his phone, too. For a few hours. They were still officially on leave anyway. He knew Garcia would try to reach him. But today he didn't have the strength to be strong for her and himself. Today he just wanted to be alone and make a mental list of every single thing that would be different from now on. It was childish, unnecessary and self-destructive, he knew that. _Just like last time... _

He turned on his phone late that night. Two text messages from Garcia. One from his sister. And one from Emily. He almost got angry again. Like she was taunting him. She knew how he felt about this. He'd heard too much of it already, of cracks in the foundation and uphill battles already. Because this reminded him so much of last year. The guilt was the same. He hadn't done enough to keep her there, to make her stay. This time he hadn't seen it coming and yes, he did blame himself and now upon seeing her name flash across the screen of his phone, he briefly wondered if she knew that.

After staring at her name for another long moment he unlocked the screen. No message, just a picture. Of her and the London skyline behind her. Probably taken from the balcony of her new apartment, or perhaps her new office.

She was smiling and a warmth spread through him at the thought of that she was smiling _at him. _This picture and that smile was intended for him. She missed him, too. Already.

And just like that the anger dissipated to be replaced by nothing but longing. He knew it would be months before he'd see her again. Tapping the screen and bringing up the keyboard he quickly tapped a reply.

_Beautiful. The view is pretty impressive, too. _

As he hit send, he could imagine her eye roll and small smirk. Feeling a bit lighter, happy for her and less sorry for himself, he went to bed as he made another cross in his mental calendar, marking his survival of day two of this new life.

–

**Author's Note: **Short and slow, I know, but I felt it was necessary to set the tone. Not even a relationship that wasn't can be a smooth sailing all the time. Believe me, I know. Reviews make me write more, faster and hopefully happier chapters.


End file.
